1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image apparatus mounted on the head of a person is known. JP-A-2009-86365 discloses one form of such an image display apparatus. JP-A-2009-86365 describes that the minimum brightness of a projected display image is lowered to improve the contrast ratio of the projected display image by causing light to pass through an ND filter (neutral density) or shifting the optical axis of an optical fiber.
When the optical axis of an optical fiber is shifted as in JP-A-2009-86365, however, light that has not entered the optical fiber is discarded as being unnecessary light, which means that the light usage efficiency is poor.